


Day 08. Computer Bag

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changed the publication date for continuity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Kitten, Not Beta Read, Pets, Step-Devil, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Updated this a day late, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie finds a kitten on the street, Lucifer takes it in.





	Day 08. Computer Bag

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

Trixie adjusts her laptop bag (sans the laptop) as she walks up to the entrance of Lux. There's no line, considering the hour, but the bodyguard immediately recognises her from Lucifer's "protect at all costs" list.

"Beatrice Decker," He nods at her, and steps aside, opening the door for her to enter. "Boss is in the penthouse."

"Thank you," She smiles softly and ushers past into the building.

She takes the elevator up, and it dings when the doors open. Lucifer spins around from where he was pacing and gives her a wide-eyed stare.

"Beatrice? What on Earth are you doing here?" He walks over to her and she shifts the computer bag slightly, making him suspicious. "What's in the bag?"

Meekly, she unzips the bag and reaches in, pulling out a tiny black cat, with a white muzzle, around it's left eye, and it's socks. It meows softly. It's bright blueish-grey eyes peer back at Lucifer. He reaches out and pets it's head softly.

"Where did you find this?" He asks, taking the small thing from Beatrice and moves to sit on the couch with it.

"Well, I was on my way home from school and I saw it on the sidewalk in a box! It tried to jump out but it's so small and the box was so big, it couldn't even get out to get food if it had to." She explains. "So I took it."

Lucifer gives her a calculating look. She's very kind, saving the poor creature, but he knows the Detective won't keep the kitten. "I was wondering.. Lucifer, please could it stay here? You could name it and everything!" She begs, clasping her hands together in a show of effort.

She didn't really need to though, Lucifer was already sold on giving Trixie the world if she asked for it.

"I suppose so, it would be nice having some company here." The kitten curls up in his hand and he uses the other to pet it. "What do you think we should name her?"

"Her?" Trixie asks, looking curious. "How do you know?"

"I'm the Devil darling. I can see her little soul, so fragile." He coos, holding her up to nuzzle the little baby. The kitten mews and Trixie giggles.

"Well, you're the Starbringer right?" She asks, and receives a nod in response. "Then how about something like.. North Star? We could call her North for short!"

Lucifer smiles gently and nods. "A wonderful name for her. Thank you Beatrice, but I think we should be getting you home." He then looks quite puzzled. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I took an Uber." She replies easily, scratching behind the kitten's ears softly.

Handing the kitten over to the spawn, Lucifer mumbles, "I see," and stands up. He walks over to his bedroom and takes out his wallet and keys. He pulls out a fifty and gives it to Trixie. "For your troubles, spawn."

Knowing not to argue with Lucifer about money (after a very long heated discussion) she takes it and the kitten with her down the elevator. Lucifer would drop Trixie home, and then he would go shopping for anything the kitten could need or want.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Lucifer is babysitting Trixie while her mother is out doing... something. He enters the penthouse with Trixie on his heel, and hears her gasp as she looks around. 

See, he tends to go a bit overboard. Which is what he did with the cat's living space.

There's a built-in cat house that goes up the wall. Wooden platforms protrude from the wall in a stair-like fashion, and there are move long platforms for the kitten to lounge on, covered in fluffy fabrics with netting underneath. There are other little cat hammocks around the place and countless cat toys.

Trixie squeals and rushes over to the cat house where North Star is playing. She sits and plays with the little one as Lucifer begins making them something to eat. He makes them some sandwiches and puts it down on the coffee table for them to share, a little bowl of kibble for the kitten on the floor next to them.

"So, how was school today?" Began their idle chat as they ate.

A few hours pass, Lucifer is lying on the ground with North playfully jumping on his chest as Trixie giggles and doodles in her art book. Lucifer strikes poses to make the younger laugh, and it works. He hears the elevator bell ding and he glances over to see the Detective walking in, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Well, how was your day, you.. three?" Her voice becomes curious as she sees the kitten. "Who's this little guy?"

"Hey mommy! This is North Star, she's Lucifer's kitten!" Trixie introduces them, watching as Lucifer sits up, holding North up for the Detective to hold. Trixie quickly rushes around, picking up her things and putting them away in her backpack. "She's gorgeous, when did you get her?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago. Young Beatrice brought her to my attention, actually." He grins toothily.

Chloe's eyebrows narrow and she turns to the little urchin. " _Beatrice Decker_ , did you force this kitten onto Lucifer?" She asks, smiling slightly while trying to look stern.

"No no no, nothing like that Detective! She merely brought him here and mentioned that the little one didn't have a home. So I took her in," He raises his arms to gesture to the giant cat haven, "as you can see."

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. "As long as keeping North was consensual." She giggles, handing the kitten back to a waiting Lucifer. "Come on babe, time to go. Say bye to Lucifer and North,"

Trixie jumps up into Lucifer's arms for a hug, he lifts her up and squeezes her gently. "Have a wonderful night, little urchin." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of her hair.

"You too, Lucifer." Trixie says, relaying the action with a giggle. He lets her down and she says a quick goodbye to North before they're on their way. Lucifer watches them go with a smile. North mews in his arms, her head is still turned to the elevator, like she's asking about Trixie.

Lucifer gives a soft sigh and sits down, North sitting on his lap. "Beatrice will be back next time her mother needs me to babysit. You'll see her then." He explains. With a soft exhale from the kitten, she lies down on his lap and falls asleep, trapping him to the couch.


End file.
